Amizade à Toda Prova
by Hakesh-chan
Summary: Mais uma vez o loiro enxota Shuichi ... ams parecesério (como sempre ¬¬"). Como smepre faz, o rosa busca respostas na casa e na compahia de umcerto ruivo..... (em construção sem beta)


Não é Só Mais uma fic de Gravitation….. - hakesh-chan Amizade a Toda Prova Já disse! Pra fora! Não te quero mais aqui! Você me irrita! orgulhoso, ele não fala para o rosa o que estava havendo..afinal...depois inventaria algo para dizer-lhe e ele voltaria correndo para os seus braços  
hein yukiiii...sd do shu agarrado nas pernas de yuki...pq vc não tá mais como antes?eu fiz alguma coisa? Yuuukiiii " não te interessa ! ele pega o sd que agora esta com roupinha de cachorrinho e joga para fora do apartamento ... só não quero você aqui...tá me atrapalhando falando o tempo todo no meu ouvido!  
fecha a porta  
arranhando a porta mas yuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiesmurrando a porta yukiiiiii abraaaaaaaaaaaa..yuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiii " Desolado e ciente de sua situação, o rosa se encaminha para a casa de hiro...pelo menos lá teria alguma resposta para oq eu tivesse acontecido...ou apenas buscasse um ombro amigo aonde chorar... yuki senta no sofá ainda escutando o rosa à sua porta, puxa um cigarro e aguarda até que ele desiste e vai embora  
O rosa caminha pela rua molhada pela chuva que caíra por toda a tarde,...sente o coração pesado e em sua mente se pergunta o que fizera desta vez para yuki tá tão bravo assim com ele... ...yuki...logo chega à casa de hiro e ambos começam a conversar...

hiroooo o que que eu façoooo? pergunta o rosa sentado ao chão coma s pernas cruzadas e oscilando de um lado à outro  
hiro olha o amigo e fica se lembrando de todas as vezes que o rosa lhe perguntara a mesma coisa por causa daquele oxigenado metido a besta... ...shu...suspirou vale a pena tudo isso?  
como assim?batendo na cabeça de hiro que pergunta é essa?eu AMO yuki você sabe!claro que vale a pena fazer qualquer coisa por ele !continua batendo  
o ruivo segura o pulso de shuichi encarando-o sem saber o que dizer...alguns instantes se passam até que : ...shu...eu sei disso...e quando vocês começaram eu te dei a maior força lembra?...mas shu, ...namoro quando começa à deixar agente como você tá agora ... sinceramente, eu sei que você gosta dele...mas, ainda assim, isso tudo vale a pena...? pense bem... já não é a primeira vez que ele age assim com você .  
...mas..olha bem para o amigo e depois para o chão...hiro só estava tentando ajuda-lo e...no fundo de seu coração...temia que ele estivesse certo...eu não consigo hiro..eu gosto do yuki como nunca gostei...de ninguém ...e isso não passa...não é um jogo...e não quero que passe...eu só quero entende-lo...pra...pra...nunca mais dar motivos pra ele agir assim.  
hiro o olha mais uma vez ...shu se resignando assim mais uma vez por causa daquele ...ARRRGh! como ele podia gostar tanto daquele cara que soh tratava ele mal  
...tem de parar com isso shuichi!...de agir assim desse jeito!...esse não é você ! você tem muito mais atitude que isso...nem parece o mesmo shu determinado e firme no que pensava e no que queria que eu conhecia antes.  
...hey hiro..sorri docemente...eu...amo yuki!levanta e você vai ver só se eu não consigo faze-lo confiar em mim e me contar o que ta acontecendo! chamas ao seu redor  
extintor de incêndio na mão lançando em shu... ...vai com calma garoto... não torra a casa que eu só tenho essa.  
você me ajuda numa coisa? (olhar brilhante...ate de mais  
hai hai ...hiro suspira...valia mesmo a pena shu fazer tudo aquilo ?...será que ELE um dia iria acabar fazendo a mesmo coisa só pra ficar com alguém?...sentiu o coração falhar um segundo...via shu sorrindo para ele coma aquele ar dce e juvenil...o emsmo de sempre ...mas o ajudar à ficar com aquele loiro que o tratava tão mal pouco se importando com ele...isso cortava seu coração  
sentou em frente a hiro e o fitava insistentemente...hiroooo...posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
hai...o q?  
silêncio...pergunta logo. vc...faria isso que eu faço por yuki...por...por mim? você ... você acha que...eu ... você acha que eu sou atraente?  
hiro fica violentamente corado, sente seu rosto arder mediante à pergunta repentina do garoto ficando sem reação por alguns instantes  
hn?...eu...er...engole em seco...shu eu...ele mesmo não sabia o que dizer  
ahh...abaixa a cabeça viiiiiiiiu..nem você faria!...hn!...eu...sou tão feio assim? se olhando no espelho

hiro esita por alguns instantes e, tomando toda a coragem que possuía, assim como seu controle próprio, ele se coloca refletido ao espelho passando o braço em volta do garoto colando-o a si  
...suspira mais uma vez e,vendo o olhar de surpresa do garoto, segura o rosto dele em uma das mãos. Olhando-o pelo espelho diz: ...não diga isso...aqui, mostra-lhe o próprio rosto ..está a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.  
nem mesmo ele conseguia entender como ele se continha tanto mesmo corado daquele jeito  
...ahn...cora também ...obrigado hiro...silencio  
..HIROOOOOOO ... abraça shuichi fortemente, os olhos do menino vertendo lágrimas caudalosas...então porque o yuki...porque ...hirooooo.  
o rosa deixa rolar as lágrimas que pousam na mão de hiro. Este o olha apoiando-se em seus ombros desfazendo parte da pressão em shu mas ainda prendendo-o em seu abraço  
..não...hiro seca com as costas da mão mais uma lágrima que caia-lhe pelo rosto...não vale a pena shu...ele é um idiota por te fazer ficar assim...disse num sussurro colado a orelha do rapaz trazendo-lhe um arrepio pelo corpo  
envolve os braços do amigo fortemente com os seus...eu sei...mas...eu só quero estar com ele...ficar com ele...sorrir pra ele e...ser dele hiro...porque eu não posso? Porque ...ele me olha as vezes como se...eu fosse mau? amar uma pessoa é ruim?o que tem se é do mesmo sexo?..hirooooo.  
. ..."ser dele..." essa frase se repetia para hiro em sua cabeça. Libertando o rosa, em fim , de seu abraço sentando-se na cama...tem razão shuichi...não tem nada de errado amar alguém do mesmo sexo que você ... disse cabisbaixo mirando os próprios sapatos sem coragem de encarar o rosa  
se não tem nada errado, porque yuki me trata assim? vai pra perto dele e senta na cama ao lado do ruivo ...sabe...yuki é um besta! ele fez aquelas coisas comigo e é tão adorável as vezes..mas do nada ele me trata assim!  
você não acha o cúmulo? completa o rosa pousando uma das mãos à perna direita do amigo fechando-a fortemente  
...sim ..acho...por isso te perguntei se valia pena...responde ainda cabisbaixo o ruivo atentando, a mão de shuichi sobre si  
seus cabelos cresceram mais...sobe na cama e vai pra trás de hiro mexendo neles...eu acho não ...eu tenho certeza de que vale!...um dia yuki vai ver o que sou eu!  
...tenho certeza de que sim..."..só quero ser dele..."isso se repetia para ele mais uma vez em sua cabeça...deixou-se levar pelo cafuné que shu agora fazia em seus cabelos enlaçando-os nos dedos...os punhos cerrados o lembravam à cada toque do rosa, suas palavras à ele momentos atrás  
...hiro...que foi? ...tá estranho...porque tá assim?...puxou-o fazendo-o se recostar a ele, pousando os braços cruzados sobre o peito de hiro  
...antes éramos mais agarrados deita sobre o peito de hiro, sem malicias, não muitas...porque não aproveitamos hoje e fazemos umas zonas? sorriu e se levantou, o olhando você vem.  
perguntou o rosa puxando-o pela mão...e você ? ...vem? hiro puxou-o devolta fazendo-o deitar-se quase que jogado sobre a cama...hiro colocou-se por cima do rosa prendendo-o aguardando uma resposta do jovem  
ah...sem graça e muito vermelho...o...hiro..o..q...completamente sem graça e sem saber o que fazer, mas não toma, também, nenhuma iniciativa  
hiro cola ainda mais o seu corpo no do amigo, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço de shu..

...hiiii...não consegue pronunciar nada...apenas fica imóvel e surpreso com as investidas do ruivo sobre si..seu corpo se insinuando junto ao dele...hiiii.  
hehehehe ...você é uma graça mesmo shu...riu-se o ruivo, decidiu por entaum continuar à provocá-lo... apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos sobre a cama encarando-o perigosamente próximo ao rosto do rosa"...quer saber então se eu te acho atraente shu-i-chi...disse sensualmente desapoiando-se da mão em que estava e com ela acariciou o rosto do amigo aproximando-se mais do rosto do rosa  
o..o..o que você quer dizer..com isso? hi-hi-hiro...hiii...com os olhos fechados..sabia o que não deveria fazer, que eram amigos e que amava yuki mas..algo o impedia de parar  
..o que eu quero dizer...?...circundava o rosto do jovem com o seu deslizando a ponta do nariz na face trêmula de shu...mas shu...foi você ...mordiscou-lhe a orelha...quem começou...afastou-se olhando-o sensualmente, sabia o que queria..mas também sabia que se shu não lhe fizesse nada, não iria continuar  
eu...eu,...,só...virou o rosto, vermelhinho..eu...é que ...eu,sentia uma certa atração por hiro que não o deixava sair dali...mas não queria dizer nada..o que hiro pensaria?...e yuki?estava confuso..sentia vontade de sair..mas estava preso por essa ligação entre os dois.  
aproximou-se mais uma vez...não agia mais o por si... queria sentí-lo nem que por apenas uma vez...nem que fosse.  
...hiiiiroooo...sentia-o aproximar-se rapidamente...hi...ro...o ruivo parou num repente "...que raios estou fazendo? agora eu nem estava me importando com ele! ...será que era assim que yuki conseguia dele o que ele queria! " afastou-se do rosa libertando-o e rolando para o lado com as mãos na cabeça como que se recusando À acreditara no que estava prestes a fazer  
hiro?...levantou meio assustado e surpreso...você ...abaixou a cabeça e olhou pro lado, falando bem baixinho ...não...vai continuar?...não sabia bem porque mas queria aquilo..mesmo que só uma vez  
"só quero ser dele" mais uma vez aquilo lhe veio à mente...via dentre os braços cruzados sobre sua fronte, shu o olhando de esguelha mesmo com a cabeça baixa ...não ...não vou...levantou-se antes que mudasse sua decisão, começou à arrumar-se...não vou porque não é isso o que você quer...quem você quer não sou eu...o silêncio fez em quanto hiro ainda se arrumava...quando pronto, hiro o olhou ainda sobre a cama e fingindo um descontentamento disse: ...e você ? não vem?sorriu-lhe docemente  
não podia esconder seu rosto de descontentamento..mas sim..hiro estava certo... yuki...ele apenas queria yuki...apesar de sentir aquilo , inexplicável , por hiro..decidiu num insistir e se levantou, arrumando suas roupas, em silencio  
o ruivo o viu cabisbaixo, mas achou melhor nada fazer... mas ainda assim chegou-se pra perto do rosa, abraçando-o...não resistiu ..e antes de soltá-lo disse ao ouvido do rosa... ..o dia que vc me quiser eu vou..."TRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIMM TRRRRRRRIMM TRRRRRRRRRIM!""maldito telefone, hiro parou o que dizia e foi atendê-lo...passado alguns instantes..."...tome...é pra você ...

pra mim...?estranhou, mas logo atendeu..sim, alou?  
YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII É VOCÊ !

do outro lado da linha... ...mas aonde é que você se meteu! venha logo tirar essas suas coisas da minha casa"..estão ocupando muito espaço"

o que ?você vai me enxotar pra fora daí?mas porque ?olhou pra hiro com olhos de socorro..pedindo alguma ajuda..yuki oq foi q eu fiz?  
hiro aproximou-se colocando o telefone no viva voz  
...shuichi...eu já te falei...quero suas coisas fora daqui...estou te dando uma chance devir buscar..se não as tirar daki até a amanhã .a elas vão amanhecer do lado de fora do prédio!  
mas yuki...!eu não quero sair da sua vida!...yuki eu quero uma explicação! Porque me quer fora?porque ?q coisa!quem você pensa que é?  
..isso não é da sua conta! é problema meu! hnf! vocÊ e essa sua mania de querer se meter em tudo na minha vida me irrita!

você não percebe que também se meteu na minha? desde aquele dia no parque? Você não pode entrar e sair assim da minha vida! eu te proíbo!eu naum vou deixar! desliga o tel ...um silêncio mórbido se instala no cômodo ...o rosa desata à chorar ...waaaaaahhhhhhhhhh hirooooooooooooo.  
agarra-se nas roupas do amigo num choro frenético e compulsivo desabando sobre os próprios joelhos...e agora hiiiro?...o que é que eu faço? ...eu nem sei o que eu fiz pra tentar consertar!...hiiiiroo.  
... hiro...me ajude...o...o que eu...sentado no chão e continua chorando  
hiro dá um soco de raiva na parede assustando o rosa...aquele desgraçado me paga! hiro liberta-se da mão de shu agarrada em sua blusa e vai em direção à porta ...hiro...espera! onegai! espera! o jovem se joga em cima do ruivo tentando impedí-lo de ir...ambos caem no chão  
não!...não faça nada contra yuki...o rosa segura-se forte à blusa em seu peito...não quero que o machuque...e...não... quero que você se machuque também ... esquece disso...deixa para lá...onegai... ...recostou a cabeça em seu peito, os olhos vertendo lágrimas pesadas dentre soluços foi capaz de ainda capaz de completar o que dizia, afundandu cada vez amsi a cabeça ao peito do amigo  
...esquece...pelo menos agora...se eu conheço ele , e eu acho que ainda conheço ... ele vai tá melhor amanhã pra falar comigo ou com você ...deixa pra amanhã ... onegai hiro-san .  
deixou-se abraçar bem forte pelo amigo...sempre sentira-se bem ao seu lado ... assim teria conforto ao menos naquela hora em que tanto precisava...por favor.  
o ruivo fechou o cenho assim como os punhos, relaxando-os em seguida ... bufou...está bem!...mas de amanhã não passa!...mas começou voltando-se para o rosa e você ? ...quer que eu te leve pra casa?...perguntou desviando em seguida do olhar do rosa  
quero...quero ficar com você hoje ...posso? falou meio abafado, pois escondia o rosto no peito do ruivo  
hiro pensou alguns segundos antes de decidir...muitas coisas que não deveriam, passavam pela sua cabeça agora...no entanto...ahn...está bem...mas páre de chorar ... amanhã resolveremos isso...tá certo? disse limpando as lágrimas do rosto do menino  
tá certo! o garoto levantou a cabeça sorrindo alegremente pra ele  
vem...disse hiro levantando-se...você trouxe alguma roupa com você ? ... podemos comer algo depois que você tomar um banho e se trocar  
não...eu não trouxe nada...vim...direto do apartamento...pra..cá...disse choroso olhando-o com as lágrimas voltando aos sus olhos  
...bom...espreguiçou-se...nesse caso...acho que vai ter de ficar sem roupas ... sorriu maliciosamente ao jovem ...hi...hiro.  
hihihihihi ...calma seu bobo...é brincadeira eu te empresto uma roupa minha.  
tacou uma das almofadas do quarto nele... hirooooo...se lembra da...taca outra ...GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIROS? Jogando mais e mais almofadas num mega-hit-combo de ataque  
hiro avança sobre o rosa impedindo o ataque enquanto pegava outros travesseiros e almofadas para revidar o ataque investido sobre ele ...háháháháh! você não tem como reagir! sem mais almofadas os dois começaram uma luta corporal  
eu te agarro hiro! Você não me pega! pulou nas costas do amigo  
...vem c�! Desce daí!você vai ver!o rosa continuou pulando nas costas dele e mordiscou-lhe a orelha em seguida arrancando um leve e quase inaudível gemido do outro fazendo-o estremecer...por azar o rosa parou ao ouvir o quase ronrronar de hiro saindo de suas costas e olhando-o envergonhado  
...hiro...eu...gomen...eu não .  
...o olhando sem graça...eu.  
...vai tomar logo o seu banho que eu vou fazer um jantar...o que você quer jantar shu?...disse ignorando que havia acontecido  
...silencio...você ...vai indo pra fora  
dá um cascudo enquanto o rosa anda eu o que ? ...não vai dizer não é ? então o que eu fizer de jantar você vai ter de comer!  
aaahhhhhhh e eu vou porque ! e se eu não quiser!você vai me obrirgar por acaso é ?massageando a cabeça devido ao cascudo  
se você não quiser EU vou te dar banho e depois eu vou te amarrar na cadeira que nem um bêbê e vou te fazer comer tudinho o que eu colocar no seu prato!  
! <"  
tenteeeeeee!cruza os braços e mostra a língua malcriado  
hiro pega o rosa nos braços e entra no ofurô (gomen gente, não sei se é assimq escreve :p) com ele tirando as roupas do rosa uma a uma e as suas também  
ahhhhhhh hirooooose debatendo...eu não sou cirançaaa...chibi shu rodeando hiro, sem roupas  
...mas tá se portando que nem uma ! hiro tira a sua calça ficando de cueca ...fica vermelho com a visão.  
hiro se envergonha do próprio corpo um instante para, em seguida, recompor-se em sua posição e dizer em um tom sarcástico ao jovem  
...hn! até agora pouco, parecia que você tava gostando muito desse corpinho lindo e sarado aqui :P alisando o próprio corpo

continua.

gente, seguinte :  
eu(Hakesh-chan) e Kawai Shuichi-san , começamos essa fic num jogo via ICQ então não reparem se tiver muito tosquinhu... " a gente começou zuando, mas até que tá ficandu divertido espero que vcs gostem e que voltem para ver a continuação  
bejinhu e mandem os seus comentários tá bom ?  
kissu : 


End file.
